


Draco and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is tired, Fluff, Implied Smut, It's a bad day, Kinda, M/M, cuteness, harry is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: So, in his opinion, it was going to be a good day. 

At least, he thought as much.  
Inspired by this post on tumblr, and this but I changed the word





	

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: Hey babe how was wor- HOLY HELL WHAT HAPPENED?  
> Person B: *soaking wet, covered in flour and honey, grass in their hair, and a pine cone stuck to their face* I'm having what some would call a 'Bad Day'.

Draco was woken up in a nice way - to him, anyway. Definitely, a blowjob from his boyfriend - who actually didn't have to get up but did anyway, even if it was more out of sheer habit - was a good way to start the day. Plus, whenever he did get this particular start to the day, the rest of the day always went well. 

So, in his opinion, it was going to be a good day.

At least, he thought as much.

As soon as he got to the Ministry is when everything began to go wrong. 

First, as soon as he walked in, there was innumerable amount of  _squirrels_ and Draco didn't even want to question the rabid look in their eyes while they wrecked havoc by running and jumping and climbing, with abilities they shouldn't have at all - so he guessed it was one of the incidents that the Department of Illegal Magical Animal and Creature Experiments had lost control of after taking them in - as well as them throwing anything they could find. Apparently a large majority had been holding pine cones when they were captured since that was what was flying across the atrium as he began to freeze, immobilise, and in cases where the squirrel was on some kind of furniture or the wall, stick them to it as well, before otherwise freezing it. It appeared that the floo had been blocked to stop anybody else coming through, and soon enough the remaining aurors already at the ministry had arrived so the problem was fixed up quickly enough after that. 

Luckily for Draco he wasn't there for the entirety so he didn't have to be one of the ones to fill in the paperwork, which helped since he didn't actually know what happened and he had enough paperwork to complete _thank you very much_  so he didn't want to spend extra time there if it was unnecessary. 

With all of the mayhem going on, it wasn't until he got to the office he shared with Harry (usually, when he was at work) that he realised why his face felt strange. 

When he lifted his hand and came into contact with a goddamn  _pine cone_ before his smooth skin, he became more shocked than panicked, until he realised that no matter the spells and counters he was using on it, it wasn't coming off. It was made worse when he tried to slam his head down on the desk, gently, and the pine cone decided to redirect his face and overall it just hurt, quite a lot and he groaned. 

After that he resigned himself to working through lunch and leaving as soon as possible so he could just go home and work out how to remove the pine cone from his face before even thinking about going to St Mungos.  

The pine cone stuck to his face would definitely have to wait while he worked, as uncomfortable it was for both his hand when he went to scratch his cheek and his cheek - which he was sure even a fortnight of the best lotions and creams wouldn't fix once it was off his face 

Plus, it was pretty humiliating in itself, when thinking about the fact he had somehow managed to get a pine cone stuck to his face. He would never live it down if somebody else saw him, because he was sure that nobody was paying attention when it first happened because there was too much going on for anybody to pay attention to any certain individuals. 

For the rest of the day, he worked with barely a glance up at anything else unless to reach for his next piece of paperwork he had to complete. Nobody came looking for him, thankfully, and he wasn't called out on any emergency missions; though he suspects that's because Harry isn't there and usually one partner doesn't get sent on mission alone. 

By the time he was finished with his own, he still wasn't quite ready to go out, even with a disillusionment charm over himself. 

Because of this he also managed to get through some of Harry's paperwork that was much more neglected than his own, as usual. before it occurred to him what he was doing, and stood up quickly. 

Quickly, he threw his cloak over his usual ropes and cast the strongest disillusionment charm he knew, several times, before taking a step outside his office. 

Of course, he had to move quickly and avoid as many direct eye-lines as possible since aurors were much more used to having to recognise and spot disillusionment charms, but he managed it and once he was in the elevator - alone, thankfully - he let out a breath; it would be much easier to walk back the twenty minute walk to Grimmauld Place. 

Naturally, he was wrong, and it was a magical three steps of nothing happening to him before he was doused in water. Dirty water, at that. Draco almost threw up. 

Of course, the person who was cleaning the outside windows to the ministry was obviously a muggle and merely shrugged at the fact the water had landed around something, since he couldn't see Draco it seemed. 

Draco sighed and walked past the ladder, raking a hand through his hair to move his (now) wet fringe from his face. 

It got worse, as Draco decided walking away from people would be his best bet. There was a park, which would quicken his journey and was empty since it was being mowed at this current time. As long as he stayed away from the lawn mower, then it would be fine. 

So he did, he took a wide berth when he was about to walk towards the mower and didn't go back on his original path until he was sure it was a couple of feet behind him. 

Then, it stalled, and began to regurgitate all the grass it had taken in so far and all Draco was able to do was grit his teeth and shake his head and shoulders lightly to get as much off as possible, and make sure that the disillusionment charm was still in place. He didn't even pay attention to the person's mouth running wild with excessive swears. 

Draco continued walking with a strong, determined posture, and avoided as many people as possible. He was almost home, just one last corner to turn when somebody collided into him. 

And now,  _apparently_ , it's  _normal_ to carry a tray of honey jars  _without their lids on_ and Draco could only imagine the absolute horror he looked right now, if he didn't have the charms still in tact. The muggle girl that had run into him, or vice versa, just looked extremely confused at having ran into nothing yet ending in the mess she is, Draco could feel a slight twang of sympathy for her while she, clearly, began to panic while Draco stood up with as much pride as he could muster despite still not being seen and began walking the next several metres before he was home where he cancelled the charm as soon as he was through with slamming the door. 

He drops like a rock onto the settee, leaning his head back and trying to ignore the overall grossness he feels in the moment while he simply sits and calms down. 

"Hey babe, how was-holy Merlin!" Harry exclaims as he walks in from the kitchen, coming to sit down beside Draco quickly and trying to not let his laughs get the better of his self control as they threaten to burst from his lips. 

"I'm having what some would call a 'Bad Day'," Draco tells him, opening one eye to glare at Harry as he snorts. "Not. A. Word." Draco raises a finger in warning, and there was a pause. 

"Marshrackle," Harry says with a slight laugh. 

"I said no words!" Draco cries. 

"Oh, so when I try to use it in scrabble last month it isn't a word, but as soon as I say it now, it is," Harry teases, "Talk about double standard." 

"Shut up," Draco pouts, turning his head away. 

Harry chuckles lightly, "Come here." 

Draco turns his head towards Harry, who places his hand on his cheek/pine cone juncture and all Draco feels then is the feel of Harry's magic washing over him before the pine cone comes off with somewhat ease. Harry kisses the rough skin there, though it was still rather soft in comparison to a normal person's. 

"Thank you," Draco tells him quietly, smiling serenely as he now feels much better even from that. 

"No problem, now, go shower and get changed and then we can go out for dinner or something, yeah?" Harry says, placing a light kiss on Draco's lips. 

Draco simply hums before standing and stretching, then walking out of the room and up to the bathroom, de-robing as he went. 

Fifteen minutes later, when he was sure that he was clean and he felt as much, thanking Merlin himself for the fact today's incidents mostly got on his robes, and was preparing to get out, Harry entered the walk-in shower that took up half their bathroom and slotted his arms around Draco's neck. 

" _Or_ we could just stay in tonight and order some food," Harry suggests, and Draco can only hum his agreement as he leans forward to capture Harry's lips with his own. 

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, if I do say so myself," Draco tells him quietly, having barely pulled back from Harry's lips before leaning forward again and wrapping his arms securely around Harry's waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave comments/kudos and tell me how I can improve or anything of the like! Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day and my tumblr is [sweetassaliens](http://http://sweetassaliens.tumblr.com//)


End file.
